User blog:LexPetitxVampire/Man in the Mini Mart
My husband, father-in-law and myself were coming home from a Las Vegas trip. We had stopped in Kingman, Arizona for a few hours – my father-in-law knew someone who lived there and my husband took me to get a tattoo. My father-in-law met us at the tattoo parlor as the guy was finishing up a butterfly tattoo on my arm, and we all stepped outside. We stepped outside and my father-in-law threw the butt of his cigarette out to the ground, and ran a hand through his hair – which I adore! The sun dazzled upon its honey dipped color, and told us he needed to fill the tank of his car. We all met back up again at a service station, and I ran inside to use the restroom, before we drove back to California. I step inside of the small store, and look around, the place is decorated in Route 66 signs. The shelves were all stocked to the brim with junk food and the end caps were bursting with Route 66 trinkets and magnets. Colorful sighs with deals; travel lotions 4/$5.00 and 30 snack pack $17.99! hung above my head as I went straight back to the woman’s restroom. Not many people were milling about, which was fine by me, that would mean little to no wait in the woman’s restroom. A very tall and wide man suddenly stood behind me and I whipped around, thinking he was an employee. He put a big bear paw of a hand up and smiled. But his smile seemed cold. “Hi, pretty lady!” he chirped to me. I simply smiled back but said nothing. “We don’t get pretty white girls in Arizona, where are you from?” I tell him I’m from Utah, my hometown, and go into the lady’s bathroom and lock the door. My heart was pounding at a frantic tempo. I even checked to make sure the door was locked; the guy gave me the creeps. I heard him enter the men’s bathroom and felt bad, maybe he just wanted to chat for a few moments, but oh well, he gave me the creeps. Better safe than sorry, right? “Excuse me, Miss. Utah? I’m so sorry,” said the man’s voice. I looked everywhere, and saw no one. Where the fuck was his voice coming from? Then I spied his eye in a small glory hole in the wall. “Can you spread your legs?” I pretended I didn’t see the hole or hear him, stood up, pulled my panties back up and flushed the toilet. “Are all Mormons assholes!?” he screamed. Still I said nothing as I washed my hands; my head was swimming rather uncomfortably. “I know you Mormon cunt! I know you can hear me!” I dried my hands with a brown paper towel and unlocked my door, and stepped out. The men’s bathroom door unlocked with a click and the door started to squeak open. “Uh, sir!” I called out to the clerk behind the counter. He looked up at me and I went forward to him. “May I have some assistance walking back to my car?” The guy didn’t do anything to me, just really creeped me out. Category:Blog posts